Love Does Not Come in Hearts
by Goldie Gamgee
Summary: Especially for young Faramir Took. For him, love comes in not-quite-equilateral triangles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some people may recognise the title of this story from when I posted it up a few months ago. Some people may have wondered where it went. The answer to that is: nobody reviewed, so I took it down due to no demand.**

**However, it is now revised and edited, because I wrote this a long time ago (last year) and though it seemed like an epic whirlwind romance then, it seemed stupid and babyish now. So it's edited. And hopefully better. Yeah. **

**And why did I post it up again? Because I thought I may as well. This, of course, concerns Faramir Took, Pippin's son, Eowyn Brandybuck, Merry's daughter and Goldilocks Gamgee, Sam's daughter and also my namesake. Note: Goldie looks nothing like me.**

**So, without further ado: enjoy! **

…..

[S.R. 1451, 16th Afterlithe]

The sun was rising in the sky, but it's light was stifled by the pale cream curtains in the largest bedroom in Crickhollow- which was currently being utilised as the bedroom of Mr and Mrs Brandybuck.

Merry's eyes fluttered open and he quickly glanced around to register where he was. When he was satisfied, he flopped back down onto the mattress. Too often in his time in this room had he woken needing to remember where he was. He had woken up in fouler places before.

Needless to say, the thump of Merry's body hitting the mattress caused his wife, Estella to stir. Merry turned to face her as she began to wake.

'Sorry,' He whispered apologetically.

Estella smiled without opening her eyes and whispered back, 'I was half-awake anyway.'

Merry touched her cheek, and her eyes flitted open. They were large and hazel, with deep, black pupils- the poor Brandybuck could only stare at them so long without becoming mesmerised by them.

_Don't do this to me, Estella…_

But, naturally, Estella could not read minds, and alas fluttered her eyelashes in a very seductive way that made poor Merry's face heat up considerably. He took several deep breaths and managed to get himself under control. Estella had been Merry's wife for twenty-four summers, and she still managed to make his head spin like a lovesick tweenager's.

'I'll start on breakfast,' Merry told her grudgingly, sitting up and wriggling out of bed. He made himself more presentable, and started down the hall.

His two children, Eowyn and Theodoc, were in their respective rooms- but a quick glance told him while Theodoc was asleep, Eowyn was quite awake, tying her frizzy hair into a long braid down her back. She was twenty while her older brother was twenty-three- neither of them come of age.

She gave her father a quick wave in greeting, and turned back to her vanity, attempting to get her untameable mane of curls under control. She could manage it most days… it just took a while.

'We're going into Hobbiton today,' Her father reminded her, poking his head around her door. 'It would pay to wake your brother.'

Eowyn gave an exasperated sigh and lay down her brush. Theo was impossible to wake most mornings.

She stalked into his room and shook him by the shoulders.

'Wake up!' She cried, 'We're going to Hobbiton today!'

Theodoc stirred, and satisfied that he was to wake soon, Eowyn stalked out again.

…..

The two tweenagers were soon seated at the table, bickering over something Merry couldn't place. He was concentrating hard on making breakfast- alas; Merry had never really been a cook. Estella would hopefully rise from her bed soon to help.

That she did- she walked in just two minutes after that wish of Merry's and gave him an exaggerated kiss, causing Theodoc to gag and Eowyn to sniff at his immaturity- which of course started a new argument. Ignoring them, Estella attempted to turn Merry's efforts of breakfast into something edible.

She did manage to save it, thankfully. The Brandybuck family ate for breakfast that morning eggs, bacon, and slightly charred toast. Crickhollow was a nice abode for getting away from the hectic Brandy Hall- though they would in two days have to return.

'Where are you going, Eowyn?' Estella asked her. Eowyn had jumped up from the table as soon as she was finished, and was just starting out of the dining room.

'Back to finish my hair.' Eowyn said, as if it was completely obvious.

'I thought you _had_ finished?' Merry frowned in confusion.

'I'm _improving_ it,' Eowyn said haughtily, spinning on her heel.

'Lasses,' Theodoc scorned, 'Mad, that one.'

'That's unkind, Theo,' Estella scolded, but when she wasn't looking, Merry winked at his son.

'I must go do _my_ hair,' Estella said absentmindedly, glancing back at the other two, 'I have some shopping to do, and then I'm meeting Pervinca and Mentha…'

Estella scurried out of the room, muttering of her plans.

…..

Faramir Took ambled down the cobblestone streets on the market, occasionally taking a bite out of a large apple the friendly hobbitess at the fruit stall had handed him. Being son of, and therefore the future, Thain had it's perks.

Feeling aimless, lazy, and more then slightly bored, the future Thain wandered, looking around in a fruitless search for someone he knew. Faramir Took knew many, many hobbits- and every single one of them were not there, it seemed.

He stopped to lean against a tree on the side of the road, still feeling listless. It seemed he had only been standing for two minutes when he heard a voice.

'Why! If it isn't Faramir Took! What a pleasant surprise!'

Faramir spun around, trying to register whom the voice had come from. His eyes rested on a lass- with grey eyes and long, tawny hair tied in a plait. She had the eyes of a Brandybuck and the face of a Bolger. Faramir soon realized who it was, and he smiled politely at the lass.

'Hullo, Eowyn,' He nodded in greeting.

'Hullo!' Eowyn grinned brightly, 'What are you doing on this fine day?'

'Well… ma has some shopping to do, and pa came too for some fresh air… what are you doing?' Faramir asked.

'Mother is shopping, and father is catching up with friends at The Green Dragon,' Eowyn's brows furrowed, 'Or the Ivy Bush. I fear I cannot remember.'

''Tis The Green Dragon,' Faramir corrected, 'For pa, I think, is one of them.'

Eowyn giggled somewhat flirtatiously, 'Of course. Silly me!'

Faramir shifted uncomfortably, polite grin still plastered to his face. He secretly wished anyone _but_ Eowyn Brandybuck had found him here. She was nice enough, she wasn't unkind- it wasn't that. It was just the way she _looked_ at him and _smiled_ at him and giggled at everything he said. Even the way she said his name, sometimes as if he was her best friend, and sometimes as if it was Eru's name itself. Yes, anyone. Anyone _but_ Eowyn Brandybuck.

Eowyn giggled again, startling him out of his thoughts. 'Anyway, have you seen Daisy Gamgee? I was walking with her before, but I'm not sure where she's gone.'

'No, I haven't seen her,' Faramir said, wishing he had.

Suddenly another voice- a more familiar one, cut through the conversation (much to Faramir's relief).

'Faramir! Faramir, where are you?'

The voice belonged to Diamond Took, mother of Faramir and wife of the Thain. Eowyn jumped and whirled around to find her staring into her kind eyes.

'Good morning, Eowyn!' She smiled

'Good morning, Mistress Took!' Eowyn said politely.

Diamond laughed, 'You may call me Diamond, Eowyn.'

'Alright, Diamond,' Eowyn beamed, 'I was just talking to your son.'

'Evidently,' Diamond nodded.

'Well, good day, Mistress Took- I mean, Diamond,' Eowyn hastily corrected herself, 'Bye, Faramir!'

'Goodbye,' Faramir waved as she skipped off, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Diamond gave her son a warning glare, saying, 'She's a nice lass, Eowyn.'

'Yes.' Faramir said stiffly.

'I just found you to tell you I shall be having elevenses with Aunt Pearl and Aunt Pimpernel. I shall be at the Ivy Bush if you need me,' Diamond ruffled Faramir's hair.

…..

Soon after Diamond left, Faramir was spotted by Theodoc, Eowyn's elder brother.

'Eowyn just skipped past, practically levitating. Does it have anything to do with you?' Theo said breathlessly, jogging up to Faramir.

'Good morning to you, too,' Faramir grumbled, 'Well, I _have_ just spoken to her.'

Theo smirked. 'I have a feeling my sister fancies you!'

'Does not!' Faramir shoved Theo playfully, 'It's actually Hamfast Gamgee. I saw her making eyes at him at last years' Harvest Festival.'

Theo considered this. 'But she never talks to him. She talks to _you_, and _about_ you too! Why, I have lost count of times that Faramir Took has been the topic of conversation at second breakfast! Faramir this, Faramir that. Faramir, Tolman, Daisy and I had a wonderful evening at Bywater Pool! Faramir has a new pony, did you notice? 'Tis the same colour as his hair!' Theo pushed Faramir, 'Honestly, I am sick of the sound of your name!'

Faramir shifted uncomfortably, not for the first time that day. It seemed oddly disturbing he was often in the family discussion at the Brandybuck household.

'But I am certain that you have no feelings for _her_,' Theo grinned wickedly, 'So who?'

When Faramir did not answer, he continued, 'I myself have my eyes on Iris Boffin!'

At this, Faramir gaped incredulously. 'My dear Theodoc, that is just _asking_ for trouble! Iris Boffin! Why, the same Iris Boffin that went a-throwing herself at everything that moved and a-courting three different lads at once! Theo, you have gone soft in the head, and you aren't even out of your tweens!'

Theo sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes. 'Ah, yes, Iris Boffin. For that reason!'

Faramir shook his head slowly.

'So, what about you? You don't plan on being a bachelor for the rest of your life, do you?' Theo moved closer, whispering, 'You can tell me!'

Faramir stared out at the market. In the crowd, a head of bonny golden curls could be seen, making the others around her seem dull and drab. Faramir bit the inside of his lip.

'No one,' He told Theodoc, 'There's no one.'

But Faramir had told a lie. For there _was_ someone- a very special someone, someone who made Faramir's heartbeat speed up and his mind go blank and his fingers twitch for oh how they wanted to caress her ears and trace her lips!

Because for Faramir, the definition of beauty began with the words: "Goldilocks Gamgee".

…..

A/N: How cute! No? Well, I thought it was cute. :3

**Review time! Please review, because last time I tried to post this nobody reviewed! :( Let me tell you something about reviews:**

**What are you? A fanfiction writer. What do you want? Reviews. What am I? A fanfiction writer. What do I want? Reviews.**

**I mean, you might not be a fanfiction writer, but a large amount of people on this site are. And my point is: everyone wants the same thing—reviews. This is why I review every story I read. So, if everyone gave everybody reviews, than everyone would be happy, right? Which will never happen, but hey; you get my point.**

**So how about this: review this fanfiction, and I will go onto your profile and review one of your fanfictions. Deal?**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou for the lovely reviews! They really made my day! :D**

**Here is chapter two. I don't like it as much as chapter one, but chapter three gets better…**

…..

[S.R. 1451, 18th Afterlithe]

'Mother?'

Eowyn's small, plaintive voice floated across the large, empty library.

Estella was sitting on a couch in the candlelight, reading a large, leather-bound book. She glanced up at her daughter and smiled lovingly.

'Yes, Eowyn?' She asked, putting her book down.

They had returned to Brandy Hall mere hours ago, and Estella had instantly retreated to the library. The books fascinated her, old, dusty volumes, some holding knowledge not found anywhere else in Arda. Estella had instantly picked out one and begun to read.

Eowyn made her way towards her mother, nightgown swishing around her ankles. She sat down on the couch beside her. Estella put one arm around her daughter.

'Mother… what was it like when you first met father?'

At this Estella smiled. She turned to Eowyn.

'It all started when Thain Peregrin spilt wine on my dress…'

Eowyn burst into fits of laughter.

'…of course, he wasn't Thain at that time…'

'Thank goodness.'

'So, Pippin spilt wine on my dress, and I saw father laughing at me in the crowd. At the time, to be honest, I was mortified, and paid no attention. But afterwards, I played it back, and felt I was quite smitten with him. I had to get to know him- so I asked Uncle Fatty whether he knew him. The next day, I was introduced. And not long after-'

'You fell in love,'

'Yes.' Estella smiled fondly at the memory, 'I do suppose I did.'

'And then you got married?' Eowyn asked innocently, her eyes wide in the candlelight.

Estella frowned, remembering Sharkey's men, the lockholes, the Battle of Bywater… remembering long, aching nights of dreaming of Meriadoc's return, whilst everyone around her took him for dead…

'I think that's enough for one night,' Estella said abruptly, 'You should be off to bed.'

She picked up the candle, and led Eowyn to her bedroom.

'Goodnight, mother,' Eowyn beamed, slipping into her room and closing the door behind her.

Estella stared at the closed door for a long time.

'Goodnight, Eowyn,' She whispered, and blew the candle out.

…..

'Mayor Gamgee has invited us for dinner tonight,' Diamond told her son, sitting herself into her chair.

Faramir grunted, taking a large bite from his toast.

'You don't seem too excited about that,' His father, Peregrin, or Pippin (known also in distant lands as Ernil i Pheriannath) seated himself as well.

'The Gamgee's always set a good table,' He continued, 'What, with both Rose and Sam being excellent cooks and all. I'm sure we'll all be fine, food-wise, at least.'

Faramir sat up abruptly, finally registering that it was the _Gamgee's_ they were having dinner with. As in, _Goldilocks _Gamgee. He thought her name with such an air of importance, reverence, of high honour; as if she were a beloved goddess and he were bowing before her. He shivered with utter delight.

Pippin and Diamond exchanged amused glances. Of course, they thought it was the Gamgee's table, not the thought of a beautiful lass, that sparked Faramir's perk.

This perk left Faramir's breakfast forgotten as he leapt from the table and raced down the hall.

But once he got to his room, he stopped suddenly. Of course, he would not have to courage to spend any time with her, anyway. He had for too long watched her from afar- why, he was not sure if he had said anything except "hello" to the lass!

Faramir sighed. How he wished he had inherited his father's confidence and charm!

He had his pa's looks: dark, emerald eyes and wild brown- almost golden- curls. He had his pa's cocky air and wicked smirk- but he couldn't put any of these factors into play.

He was his mother's son: bookish and polite, quiet- but not shy.

He had a little spark of his father's mischievous mind- but it was overtaken by his mother's obedience.

_I wish I were more like pa._

He had heard many, many amusing stories about his pa's antics- with Uncle Merry in tow- when he was young. As he grew older, he heard many _improper_ ones about pa's _adventures_ with lasses all over the Shire.

_I wish I were more like pa._

Still, Faramir supposed it was quite good to be able to keep his hormones in check. This ability was one his father did not have. Still, he sighed once more.

_I wish I were more like pa._

_…__..._

'We're going to the Gamgees for dinner?'

Eowyn said this as if it were not the Gamgees abode they were having dinner at, but Valinor itself.

'I am fairly sure Pippin, Diamond and Faramir are coming also,' Merry added.

At this Eowyn began to feel quite excited. Faramir was to be there!

'What's the occasion?' Theo asked.

'There is no particular reason, as far as I know,' Merry stood up and made his way to his study. He called from halfway down the hall, 'Rose likes to cater!'

There was silence, before Eowyn expressed her excitement audibly. She gave out a little squeal, before getting up from the table and doing a little dance.

'Well, sister, you seem overly-excited about going to the Gamgees for dinner,' Theodoc smirked, eyes dancing with mirth, 'In fact, you have never seemed so excited to sit at Mayor Gamgee's table before!'

'Yes,' Eowyn sat back down, a little embarrassed at her outburst.

'Perhaps 'tis not the Gamgees at all- perhaps 'tis whom we are sharing their hospitality with.' Theo said slyly.

'I… suppose I have always been fond of Uncle Pippin,' Eowyn stammered, colour rising to her cheeks, 'And Aunt Diamond.'

Theo leant back, thoroughly enjoying himself, 'and what about their son?'

Eowyn became defensive. 'I do _not_ have eyes for Faramir, thank-you _very_ much!'

Theo laughed a little. 'Why, I never suggested such a thing! I was just saying- you _are_ fond of Uncle Pippin and Aunt Diamond, but I seem to recall you being quite fond Faramir, too. I mean, he seems to be brought up as a subject in the conversation quite often- by you, of all people! And I see you've been becoming quite friendly with him as of late…'

'Is it that obvious?' Eowyn asked him, fearful.

'Is what that obvious? That you fancy him? It's quite blatant.' Theodoc carried on eating calmly.

Eowyn opened her mouth, and closed it again.

'Do you think he knows?' She whispered.

'Do _I_ think he knows?' Theo looked at her. 'Personally, I think he guesses it. But he's not certain. Just an opinion of mine.'

Eowyn gaped again.

'I'm not hungry anymore,' She stood up from the table and left Theodoc to finish his breakfast alone.

…..

'Rosie-lass, could you come and help for a second?'

Rose watched the water bubble in the pot, and she stirred in gently. 'Rosie?'

'Coming, ma!' Rosie-lass rushed to her mother's aid. 'What do you need?'

'Chop up some of those potatoes, there's a good girl,' Rose stirred the water once more as Rosie-lass picked up a potato and began to dice it. 'Where in Arda is Daisy? She was just here a moment ago!'

'Oh, she went to get ready, a-fixing her hair and whatnot. You know how fussy she is when it comes to guests, ma.' Rosie-lass finished a potato and started on the next.

Rose tutted. 'I do wish she would calm down. 'Tis just a small get-together, not a big deal. Why, there isn't even a reason for it!'

There was a crash, and the sound of shattering glass filled the air- followed by a strangled cry from Rose's youngest child- Tolman, or Tom (at nine years old) had just dropped something that sounded quite valuable.

Rose left the pot bubbling and strode out of the kitchen to find Tom bawling and clutching his hand, which had a small cut he had obtained from the glass. The object in question had been a small crystal candleholder that was previously sitting on the table.

Rose picked up her son to comfort him, just as Sam walked in, wondering what the noise was all about.

Before he could comment, Rosie-lass's worried voice came from the kitchen: 'Ma, the pot…'

Sam rushed into the kitchen to take over whilst Rose took care of Tom.

…..

Her golden curls licked around her pale face, danced around her pink cheeks, her eyes neon sapphire with deep black pools. Faramir watched her delicate fingers grip the spoon loosely between her thumb and forefinger. He watched the silverware dangle there cautiously, almost touching the surface of the soup. He watched her little laugh and her pearly white teeth shine in the candlelight. Whenever he happened to glance at her, he looked away sharply. But when he looked away, everything seemed crisp and new for a while. He couldn't stop himself from taking another peek.

In one of those glances, Goldilocks happened to catch his eye. He froze, unmoving, looking startled. She gave him a lopsided, half-smile that made his heart speed up. He abruptly looked away again, feeling his cheeks heat up.

It didn't help that she was sitting right across from him.

Beside her was Eowyn. Strangely, she hadn't said anything to him the whole night. She had just given him a small wave at the start of the meal.

That was fine with Faramir- but it still struck him as odd.

The meal was pleasant- it was true to the Gamgee's table's reputation for excellence. Once it was over, every hobbit at the table was full to the point of bursting, and Faramir was fully satisfied. The three families made their way to the seating area around the fireplace.

Once they were all seated in their various post-dinner positions, defeated by Rosie's cooking- Faramir realised sitting next to him, too close for comfort, was Goldilocks.

Perhaps it was newfound confidence, or maybe it was the sup of ale he had been allowed during dinner, but Faramir did not feel nervous. The conversation slowly drifted into three separate ones, and Faramir found himself turning to Goldilocks.

'Hullo, Goldilocks!' He said happily- perhaps he _was_ drunk. However, it was only a small glass of ale, his mother would not have him have any more.

'Hello, Faramir,' She smiled. Her voice was sweet, small but not high-pitched. Faramir thought it was beautiful and wanted her to say more.

'Have you enjoyed dinner?' He asked, searching for something to say.

'Yes,' Goldilocks answered, 'Have you?'

'Yes,' Faramir grinned at her, leaning back on the couch, considering _again_ the prospect of him being drunk.

'Why is Eowyn scowling at me?' Goldilocks leant towards him, 'She has been ever since we began talking.'

Faramir glanced across the room at Eowyn. She was frowning at Goldilocks, looking slightly sad and lonely.

'I don't know,' Faramir shrugged.

Goldilocks began talking to Diamond, and Faramir felt slightly lost. He struck up a bit of conversation with Merry Gamgee- but they talked about lasses, so Faramir didn't linger with him long. Merry was completely smitten with Pansy Bracegirdle, but they were waiting till they were older before they could start courting.

Faramir was tired out with lasses by the time it was time to leave.

…..

**A/N: Review, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay… I lied… I don't like this chapter more than the last… in fact, I don't like the story much at all… but hey, I may as well put it up, you know? Thanks nyx thranduillon, my only reviewer for the last chapter, and thanks to all who read it anyway. :)**

….

[S.R. 1451, 29th Foreyule]

The Brandybucks were staying at the Smials for Yule. In fact, so were the North-Tooks of the Long Cleeve Smial, relations of Faramir's mother. The Gamgees had declined their invitation, and planned to spend Yule with the Cottons.

The Brandybucks had arrived only a few hours ago, and Faramir was wandering around Tuckborough with Theodoc, hoping to stay away from Eowyn for most of the duration of the stay. Alas, this was a fool's hope- for Theodoc eventually found some closer friends and went to hang out with them- he did invite Faramir to come too, whom politely declined.

Faramir was left alone. He began towards the Smials, before realizing Eowyn was probably there. He whirled around to turn the opposite way when he heard a voice.

'Faramir!'

Faramir winced and turned towards Eowyn, who was making her way towards him. In her hand she held a small parcel.

'Hullo, Eowyn,' He said rather flatly as she grinned at him.

'Hullo, Faramir!' She pressed the parcel into his hand, 'I made you a present, for Yule. I'm sure you won't mind if I give it to you a couple of days before, won't you?'

Faramir smiled politely and took the parcel.

'That's very nice of you, Eowyn,' He nodded fondly.

'Well, go on, open it!' Eowyn said excitedly, and Faramir began to un-do the ribbon.

'Oh!' He said, surprised, as he pulled a beautifully knitted scarf from the wrapping paper. It was green and yellow, and had a zigzag pattern.

'Do you like it?' Eowyn blushed slightly, 'Mother helped me make it.'

Faramir beamed at her.

'I love it,' He said- and he wasn't lying; it was a beautiful scarf. He wrapped it around his neck immediately.

He hadn't noticed the hungry glint in Eowyn's eye before, but he noticed it now. He felt her arms clutch his, and she pushed him into an alleyway-like place, a place nobody ever came.

Faramir was shocked at first, before realizing her intentions. She pressed him up against the damp wall and he felt her body press against his.

She leant forward and delivered a rubbery kiss to his lips.

Faramir did not kiss her back.

She persisted, drawing back and trying again, but Faramir did not respond. Finally realizing she had been rejected, she moved away, falling against the other wall, sobbing.

There was a pregnant silence in which Faramir attempted to recollect his thoughts. Finally, he simply whispered, 'Eowyn, I'm sorry.'

Eowyn said nothing, brushing tears off her face bitterly and staring at her feet.

'Eowyn, I'm sorry.' Faramir repeated, but Eowyn was already walking away.

…..

Merry was worried.

His daughter had come back to the Great Smials in tears and demanded to see Estella. Then she had locked herself and her mother in her room. Merry wasn't sure what to think.

Estella came to find him at least half an hour after she had entered Eowyn's room. He was in the library, book in his lap, but he was not reading.

Estella made her way over to him and sat down on the couch beside him.

'Merry,' She said solemnly.

'Why is Eowyn so upset?' Merry didn't bother with pleasantries- they had been married for twenty-four years, for goodness' sake.

Estella sighed.

'She was rejected after trying to kiss a lad.'

'Who was the lad?' He asked, frowning.

Estella did not answer.

'Estella,' Merry persisted, 'Who was the lad Eowyn tried to kiss?'

Estella sighed again, 'Well, I'm not sure how happy you will be to hear this, but…'

Merry looked at her expectantly.

'… it was Faramir Took.'

…..

'Peregrin! Peregrin Took!'

Pippin glanced up from the piece of parchment he had been writing on. Ever since the events in the War of the Ring, he had kept a tight correspondence with both Strider and Faramir. The former was good at writing letters but worse then usual at sending them, therefore their letters stopped after a few years. Recently, Pippin had received another letter from him and was replying.

However, he had been interrupted rudely by the seemly angry voice of his favourite cousin.

'What is it?' Pippin said slightly irritably as he gazed up at Merry.

'Pip, do you know what just happened?' Merry asked.

'Oh yes, of course! Of course I know what just happened Merry!' Pippin cried sarcastically.

Merry ignored him and continued, 'Well, Eowyn just came home crying.'

'Yes…' Pippin raised his eyebrows, wondering where this was going.

'Yes, and she'd been in town—she had come back from being rejected by a lad.' Merry scowled at Pippin's confused face.

'And…' Pippin said slowly, 'And… you want me to…?'

'Do you know _who_ that lad was, Pippin?'

'No, of course I don't!' Pippin folded his arms across his chest.

'Oh, well, it so happened to be _your_ delightful son!' Merry spat, folding his arms too.

There was a moment of silence as the words sunk in. Then:

'So what do you want me to do about it?' Pippin frowned.

'Discipline your children!' Merry said pointedly.

'I _do_ discipline my children, thank you _very_ much!'

'You can't have Faramir running around breaking hearts all over the Shire!'

'Both you and I _know_ that is ridiculous, Merry! As far as I know this is the first time, and Faramir is his own lad. He can make his own decisions. Faramir is not come of age: he is not old enough for serious courting, in any case.'

Merry breathed in sharply. 'I seem to recall _you_ weren't yet come of age when _you_ stole the lass that I love, Pip.'

There was a silence, but that silence held so many words Pippin's head pounded with it all. He was shocked, and he slumped back in his chair, tears blurring in his eyes.

Merry seemed put out. 'I… I'm sorry, Pippin.'

The Thain did not reply.

'Pippin, I'm sorry. I overreacted.'

'I know you did, Merry,' Pippin whirled round to face him, 'But that does not ease the hurt.'

'I shouldn't have blamed you for something Faramir did.' Merry sighed.

'Faramir has the right to choose the lass he loves, Merry. He cannot court Eowyn out of sympathy,' Pippin closed his eyes.

Merry smiled. 'You do discipline your children, Pip. Forget I said anything. Faramir is a sensible lad, though I recall Diamond doing most of the work…'

Pippin laughed a little. 'Never mind—_I_ did not discipline my children, Merry, their mother did.'

…..

The awkward air between Faramir and Eowyn did not ruin Yule- it was a merry celebration full of festivities, song, and plenty of fodder.

But Faramir did not enjoy it to the extent of everyone else.

He could still see Eowyn's tear-stained face, strands of her brown hair tumbling over her forehead.

He could still see her staring at her feet, trying to conceal her blatant embarrassment.

He could still smell the damp alley and feel the awkward silence of rejection; he could still feel the horror that he had caused it.

And that Yule, Faramir Took decided that he would have nothing to do with any lass ever again.

…..

**A/N: Nope, not too happy with it… keep in mind I wrote it a long time ago. If you want more quality, you're better off to go read some of my more recent fics. But I'm pretty sure it gets better after this. I'm pretty sure…**

**Review, anyway!**


End file.
